Devices for collecting pinecones are currently known and used. Such devices include rakes wherein the user has to rake the pinecones into a pile, pick the pinecones up, and throw the pinecones into a dispensing bin. However, such devices require the user to perform multiple steps to clear a yard of pinecones. In particular, the user must first collect the pinecones into a pile and then pick the pinecones up. Pinecones have pointed ends and thus users must wear gloves in order to prevent the user from being pricked. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a device configured to collect pinecones and disperse the pinecones into a bin without having to touch the pinecones.